Their Destiny
by Crazy-Lemon-Lady
Summary: Auron was complicated person, and Rikku was intrigued, she always did have to know everything.  What she didn't expect were how deep his troubles were.  Auron might not have realized the troubles Rikku had either.  Maybe they could find peace together.
1. Chapter 1

**The start of a new story, eh? Consider the first chunk a companion piece to the first chapter of The-Darkness-Befalls' Moments in Time. Read it. It is amazing. I hope you enjoy this new story. Hopefully this one will stick. I got new ideas and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The first time Rikku met Auron was scary. She was aware that made her sound stupid, but you try to face all six feet of the man passing judgment on you without almost wetting your pants. So it was scary, extremely scary. This one menacing, intimidating, and a thousand other adjectives man pretty much decided her fate. Her life from here on out depended all on what he would say. If he didn't approve, she wouldn't be able to actually get to know Yuna, her cousin, make sure she would stay safe. She would never see that boy, Tidus, again, and find out his complicated story. She knew Yuna was in charge, but she wanted the advice of the guardian.

When he lifted her head up and told her to open her eyes she was scared half to death. She wanted to list everything she would do, sing her praises in a way. She wanted to prove she would be an asset to the team, but he would just have to see with time.

She didn't want to show him she was scared, so she made sure she went around as normal, chipper, and maybe just a bit annoying to him. She said hello to everyone, and could just feel his eyes on her, at the base of his neck. What was he thinking? Did he really approve? Why did it matter to her?

* * *

><p>She just stayed quiet in Guadosalam, if not a little horrified at what was going on.<p>

Then her heart fell, they were going to the Farplane. Al Bhed's in general avoided that place. It was against their faith, and they would probably be attacked if they tried to go in there alone. And who wants to talk to a bunch of shiny lights?

When it came down to it, memories are nice, but that's all they are; and that's what she told Tidus. She wondered if Wakka would be suspicious.

She realized that the Big Red One wasn't going in the Farplane either. _That's strange_, she thought, but hey, that's his business, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't stick her nose in his face and ask, "What's the deal with that, big guy? Huh? Huh?" So she just quietly swung her legs over the wall. All this talk of people of the past always made her think of her Sudran.

She let out a sigh and glanced back at the older guardian. There was a look in his eye, could it have been respect? She gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement, and he nodded back.

She felt a twitching in her leg, then her hand. More like an itch really. And when she got this itch there was a simple fix. Steal something. She wondered if she could steal something from Auron… Dare she risk it? She decided to save it for another day. Another day soon, though.

She jumped up, and yes she was on a wall, thank you very much. She was now standing on part of the scraggily wall bordering the walk-way. She started pacing back and forth. Balance had always been a strong-point of hers. It was needed for a thief.

She glanced backwards and noticed Auron had a funny look on his face. Was he nauseous? Or… he might have been worried. Rikku giggled. She _had _to. "Don't worry," she said/laughed, "I never fall."

She decided to push her luck. "Why did you stay out here?" His face turned sullen in an instant.

"I don't wish to be reminded of the past. And you?"

"You heard what I told Tidus, and besides the obvious Al Bhed thing, I don't think I could take it. How can they take it Auron?"

"I never really know. And who have you lost, you're merely a child."

That was a stupid question to ask. In Spira, almost everyone had lost someone. She got a little mad. Just a bit. "Just because we live on an island doesn't mean Sin doesn't attack. He attacks, we die. Everyone dies. The desert is dangerous. Fiends are hidden everywhere. Every Al Bhed knows to expect to die when he goes out, and when he comes back, we rejoice. And we understand you hatred of machina. I love it, but sometimes I wonder why we use it. Ever seen a huge machina run rampant Auron? Every see the death, and destruction? I have a dead-beat dad, and my brother is insane, doesn't fend for himself. Who haven't I lost? I've lost almost everyone I loved. And some choose to go."

She knew he could see the pain in her eye. She knew that people at home wondered how she could hold all her happiness and sorrow in one body. Some of them were scared of her. She scared him off too.

She slid back down on the wall, sitting, staring, in pain. The others came out and joined them. She realized she never told him who she lost.

She got up to join them, trailing behind. Auron came back to meet her, put a comforting had on her shoulder, and led her out of Guadosalam.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Great many thanks to my beta, The-Darkness-Befalls. She is amazing and all that. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon, and I have the next ten chapters planned out. That's right, ten chapters. Get ready for this ride, y'all. Any and all reviews are appreciated. Well, rude ones aren't exactly appreciated. You get my point. **

Some people were surprised how she could be so happy with everything that happened to her.

They get over that soon.

She walk/skipped up to Auron, who was sitting a little off from their group at the campsite for the night. She ducked down and grabbed his sword. "Just_ what_ do you think you're doing?" He asked her as she held his sword up to the last shreds of light.

"My god, Auron, how does this thing slice fiend anymore? Learn proper sword-care, my friend," She advised.

"What would you know about proper sword-care?" He asked then flinched as she carelessly dropped his sword to the ground. "I'm sure _that _is not proper sword-care," He told her.

Wasn't he in for a shock?

He watched her inquisitively as she rustled in her pack, and then stood up abruptly. "No."

"But Auron! Give me five minutes!"

"You cannot use that welding torch on my sword."

"If you don't want your sword to be stronger and cast poison on anyone it attacks, fine by me." She looked him dead in the eye.

"If I- what?"

With a manic grin, she put on her goggles and lit the torch. In a conspiratorial whisper she told him, "Just don't let Wakka see. I don't want him to get all crazy Yevonite."

He chuckled a bit, sat back down, and watched.

It was amazing.

Rikku was cast in a whole new light, and when she was done with it all, his sword looked brand new. "How did you do that?" He asked her.

She sat down next to him. "I think people really underestimate the Al Bhed. You can't just throw a bunch of shiny stuff into a shape and have it do things for you. It's all very complicated. And we know more about science than almost every Yevonite combined. Two sides of it at least, chemistry and the whole machina bit." She carefully showed him the whole contents of her bag, including metals of all kind, and more chemicals in little glass bottles than your local potion store. How she carried them all around he didn't know.

"I hope you're duly impressed. These are my big guns, and I could probably build a bigger one," She grinned up at him during that one, "but this is all I got at the moment. You really should bask in my glory. Though, my fighting isn't the best, so this is really all you have me for, weapons, potions, and machina."

'_And something else,' _she thought to herself and grinned.

"Well," he said, the epitome of serious, and held up his sword, "this is _my _big gun."

Rikku laughed out loud. You might have even called it a guffaw. The group, maybe twenty feet away, didn't notice the welding, but _did_ notice her laugh. That may say something about her volume.

She chuckled again as she got up, and started to walk back to the rest of the group. "Oh," she said, like she was remembering something, even though she hadn't forgotten this whole time, "You may want this back." And she tossed a sphere, a sphere he kept inside one of his inside coat pockets.

He stared in awe at the sphere, and when he glanced back up at Rikku, she chuckled, winked, and headed back to the group.

Later that night, Rikku was lounging by the fire, throwing a sphere up and down, occasionally squealing when she missed and it landed on her. Soon her newly reunited cousin came and sat down next to her.

"Hey Yunie!" she said, putting the sphere in her pocket and turning her attention to her cousin. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just thought I would see how you are fitting in here," she said, caringly. "It might be difficult coming into a group of people you don't know. I mean, you don't even know me, really." She said and smiled.

"Well," Rikku replied, "I already knew Tidus, we met once or twice and he's pretty cool. Strange kid though." Yuna smiled at this. "Everyone seems really nice. What's with Wakka, though? I mean, he doesn't seem like he's the smartest guy that ever existed."

Yuna laughed and glanced at the red-haired guardian. "Yes… he can be a little… strange" Rikku giggled at her cousin's phrasing. "You seem to be getting on especially well with Sir Auron." Yuna observed.

"Ah, he's just a big softie. You need to know how to treat him right." She grinned as she said so.

Both Yuna and Rikku looked over at the Legendary Guardian at the same time to glimpse a scene of his "softness" Wakka had accidentally tripped and fallen in front of the Legendary Guardian's feet. Auron looked at Wakka condescendingly and loathingly.

Yuna and Rikku both burst out laughing and the contradictory scene. "I'm not kidding though," said Rikku, her eyes staring off into space for a second. "I think we all need to remember that Auron's just another guy. Sure, he could kill all of us in ten seconds flat, but that doesn't mean he _will." _She said, and gave a small wave when she saw the guardian looking at them. "And anyway," she started, jokingly, "I'm a rather impressive person to be around. I'm sure he's just in awe of my beauty and many wonderful talents." She grinned at her cousin, who grinned back.


End file.
